Su final
by I'mgleeklover
Summary: Lo que me imaginé para cada personaje después del final de Glee (porque creo que dejaron un final abierto para la mayoría de los personajes).
1. Roderick y Kitty

**Cuando Glee acabó la semana pasada, me dio mucha pena ya que he sido seguidora de la serie desde que empezó y me ha cambiado la vida muchísimo. Creo que fue un final muy bueno, pero aun así, creo que todavía han quedado unos cabos sueltos. Sabemos cómo acaban Kurt y Blaine, Mercedes, Rachel y Jesse, etc., pero, ¿y el resto?. Escribo en este FanFiction mi visión de cómo creo que podrían haber acabado el resto de nuestros personajes favoritos.**

**Descargo la responsabilidad: no soy dueño ni de la serie ni de sus personajes.**

Cuando Roderick y Kitty se graduaron en el instituto McKinley, ambos fueron aceptados en la universidad de Nueva York. Allí coincidieron con Rachel y Jesse que, amablemente, les ofrecieron su casa hasta que ambos encontrasen un piso donde quedarse. Kitty tuvo la suerte de encontrar rápidamente un trabajo como camarera en la cafetería donde trabajaban antes Kurt, Rachel y Santana. Obviamente era solo temporal hasta que terminase su carrera de Derecho y buscase trabajo en un buen bufete de abogados.

Roderick, por el contrario, lo tuvo un poco más difícil. Su pasión era la música, y por lo tanto, quería dedicarse a ello. Pero, tenía la suerte de tener grandes amigos que le ayudaron. Jesse tenía un conocido que conocía a un productor musical. Cuando tuvo al oportunidad de mostrarle su cualidad, este productor le contrató rápidamente. Después de componer algunas canciones y grabar un disco, salió a la venta. Al principio, como en todo, no tuvo mucho éxito, pero poco a poco, sus canciones ganaron fama.

El compartir vida, y apartamento, llevó a que Roderick comenzase a sentir algo por Kitty, y después de muchos intentos, consiguió que le concediese una cita. Tenían veintiún años, fue durante el mes de mayo y fueron a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Manhattan. Ella se puso uno de sus mejores vestidos y él uno de sus mejores trajes.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, les sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana, donde tenía una preciosa vista de la ciudad. La cita no fue nada mal, Roderick tenía un sentido del humor que Kitty desconocía hasta ese momento, la hacía reír con cualquier cosa. La cena fue perfecta, la comida era deliciosa, aunque también muy cara. Después de salir del restaurante, fueron a dar una vuelta por Central Park, y luego volvieron al apartamento donde Rachel y Jesse les habían permitido vivir hasta encontrar uno nuevo.

Poco a poco, fueron teniendo más citas, hasta que en su quinta, fue Kitty la que dio el primer paso y se dieron su primer beso. En ese momento fue cuando oficialmente se hicieron novios. Un año después, decidieron mudarse juntos a su propio apartamento, un piso cerca del centro. Habían ganado suficiente dinero en los últimos tres años y podían permitírselo.

Cuando el Sr. Schuster contactó con ellos para celebrar el bautizo del nuevo auditorio Finn Hudson, ninguno de los dos se lo pensó ni un instante. El Glee club había significado mucho para ambos. A Kitty la había convertido en una mejor persona, y a Roderick en una persona más abierta. Sin el Glee club probablemente no estaría allí hoy, siendo uno de los cantautores más conocidos de los Estados Unidos. Ni tampoco tendría a Kitty a su lado.

Cuando llegaron a Lima y cantaron una increíble versión de _I Lived _en el nuevo auditorio, lo celebraron a lo grande, literalmente, en Breadsticks. Reconocía muchas caras, pero otras no tenía ni idea de quienes eran. Kitty le explicó quién era cada persona, obviamente a su manera, había gente a la que idolatraba y otra a la que ponía verde. Todos allí estaban muy contentos de estar reunidos. A Roderick le felicitaban por el nuevo disco que estaba a punto de sacar y a Kitty por haber conseguido un puesto en un gran bufete de abogados. Estuvieron en Lima tan solo unos días porque tenían que volver a Nueva York pronto. Kitty tenía su primer caso de divorcio importante. Era una pareja muy adinerada. Obviamente ella llevaba el caso de la mujer, y si lo ganaba, podría hacerse un buen hueco en el bufete.

Después del acontecimiento del auditorio del McKinley, un par de años para ser exactos, Roderick le pidió a Kitty que se casara con él en el mismo restaurante en el que tuvieron su primera cita. Fue más romántico que aquella vez ya que Roderick lo había planeado todo con antelación. Kitty no lo dudó y dijo que sí. Planearon su boda durante cuatro meses y se casaron en un bonito salón que alquilaron en Nueva York en septiembre del 2022, tenían veinticinco años. Asistieron a su boda sus familiares y sus amigos más cercano, eso incluía a todos los miembros del Glee club, nuevos y antiguos. El padrino de Roderick fue Spencer. Se habían hecho más amigos con el paso de los años, y cuando Roderick se lo propuso, él no dudó ni un segundo, de hecho, le hizo muchísima ilusión. La madrina de Kitty fue Rachel, que también aceptó encantada. Se habían convertido en muy buenas amigas, sobretodo después de que se mudase a Nueva York. La ceremonia fue perfecta y todo el mundo se lo pasó genial. El regalo de boda que más le gustó a Roderick fue que Mercedes le dijese que quería trabajar codo con codo con él en un nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente. En cambio, a Kitty le gustó más que sus padres les hubiesen regalado un viaje de luna de miel a Bora Bora.

La vida de casados no les iba mal, de hecho, les gustaba. Era diferente a la vida de pareja, pero no mucho. Esperaron un tiempo para tener hijos. Roderick era el que más insistía en ello, quería tener un pequeño correteando por casa al que pudiera arropar y leer un cuanto por las noches. Pasaron dos años después de la boda hasta que Kitty se quedó embarazada. Cuando se lo dijo a su marido, este no se lo podía creer. Había esperado mucho tiempo a que le diera esta notica. Cuando se lo dijo, el podía parar de gritar y de reír.

El embarazo fue peor de lo que Kitty esperaba. Las náuseas eran insoportables y el dolor de espalda en los últimos meses era peor. No quisieron saber el sexo del bebé hasta que no naciera, bueno, en realidad, eso lo decidió Kitty. Se puso de parto a finales de junio y dio a luz una niña a la que pusieron de nombre Grace Mary Meeks. Los padres eran tan felices ese día que no pudieron contener las lágrimas ni un solo minuto.

La crianza de su hija no era fácil ya que tenía el carácter de su madre. Cuando empezó a crecer y a entender las cosas, también empezó a pedir una hermanita con la que pudiera jugar y divertirse, algo que consiguió cuando tenía cuatro años. Cuatro años después del nacimiento de Grace, Roderick y Kitty tuvieron una segunda hija, Zoey Rose Meeks, que era físicamente igual que su padre. Con el nacimiento de su hermana, Grace cambió un poco, pero no demasiado.

Después de diez años de carrera musical, Roderick consiguió su primer Disco de Oro, algo que le entusiasmó mucho, pero no tanto como lo que consiguió en el ámbito privado, una familia que realmente le quería, pasase lo que pasase. Una preciosa mujer y dos hermosas hijas, sus chicas, a las que tanto adoraba. Y todo se lo debía al Glee club.

**Espero que halláis disfrutado. Este es el final que me imaginé para Roderick y Kitty. Por favor comentarios! Seguiré subiendo más capítulos. Besos!**


	2. Mason y Jane

**Descargo la responsabilidad: no soy dueño ni de la serie ni de sus personajes.**

Después de ganar las Nacionales y acabar el curso, la relación entre Jane y Mason durante el verano se hizo más estable. Pasaron todo el verano viéndose, incluso se fueron de vacaciones juntos con sus respectivas familias.

El comienzo del nuevo curso 2015-2016 fue bueno para ambos. Era su último año y, además, el Glee club cogió mucha fuerza con respecto a otros clubes. Lo que más les sorprendió a ambos y a los que ya estuvieron el año anterior fue que Sam lo dirigiese. Pero para su mayor sorpresa, no lo hacía nada mal. Con dieciocho años ya cumplidos, ambos decidieron experimentar cosas nuevas, incluido en el ámbito sexual. Ese año ambos perdieron la virginidad.

Ese año fue también un gran año para Nuevas Iniciativas, volvieron a ganar las Nacionales, algo que no habían conseguido nunca. Cuando se graduaron, Jane fue aceptada en Hardvard, donde decidió estudiar medicina. En cambio, Mason fue aceptado en una pequeña universidad local de Massachusetts, algo bueno para mantener la relación con Jane, donde decidió estudiar magisterio. Como se tardaba una hora aproximadamente de allí al campus, iba todos los fines de semana a verla.

Cuando recibieron la llamada del Sr. Schuster para estrenar el nuevo auditorio con el nombre de Finn Hudson, no duraron ni un minuto en ir allí. El Glee club les había cambiado la vida, de echo, no estarían donde están ahora si no hubiera sido por el Glee club. Y aunque no sabían quién era ese tal Finn Hudson, lo que habían oído de él por parte de todos sus amigos más cercanos, fue una persona increíble.

Una vez que Jane terminó la carrera, fue rápidamente aceptada en un hospital de Seattle. Como Mason no quería romper con ella ya que estaba muy enamorado, consiguió ser aceptado en un colegio también allí. Cuando se mudaron, la convivencia fue complicada al principio, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a estar juntos cada minuto del día, pero después de algunos meses, mejoró.

Cuando ambos estaban más o menos estables económicamente y eran personas más maduras, decidieron agrandar su familia. Algo que no agradó demasiado a los padres de Jane ya que no veían bien que su hija formase una familia sin haberse casado antes. Pero a ella le daba igual. Se quedó embarazada a los veintinueve años y dio a luz a mellizos, Michael y Jordan McCarthy, que habían salido exactamente igual de raros que su padre y su tía.

Y realmente, esta vida que ahora ambos tenían, se la debían al Glee club, porque sin él, probablemente ninguno de ellos estaría ahí en ese momento, con una persona a su lado a la que querer y dos hijos maravillosos, aunque un poco raros.

**Y aquí otro capítulo, espero que os haya gustado a todos y, por favor, comentarios, de cualquier cosa, ortografía, ideas que tengáis, etc. Besos!**


	3. Madison

**Descargo la responsabilidad: no soy dueño ni de la serie ni de sus personajes.**

Una de las peores cosas que tuvo que aguantar Madison durante el curso 2015-2016 fue que su hermano pasase más tiempo con Jane que con ella. El verano después de ganar las Nacionales con el Glee club fue el peor que tuvo en mucho tiempo porque apenas le vio la cara a su hermano.

Al comienzo del curso, se propuso encontrar una pareja para darle envidia a su hermano. Y tuvo suerte. Conoció a un chico encantador, Derek Preston, que llegó al instituto McKinley cuando se convirtió en un instituto de artes, y se enamoró de él, y él de ella por supuesto. Esto provocó algo de celos en Mason, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su hermana salir con chicos, pero acabó aceptándolo.

Ese año, Nuevas Iniciativas ganó de nuevo las Nacionales, y también se graduaron. Derek y Madison se mudaron a Los Ángeles, donde a él le aceptaron en una universidad donde estudiaría para productor, y ella estudiaría interpretación. Esto la valió para que, unos años después, la cogiesen como personaje secundario en algunas series de televisión, e incluso películas.

Cuando el Sr. Schuster contactó con ella para la apertura del nuevo auditorio Finn Hudson, ella no dudó ni un instante en ir, el Glee club había significado mucho para ella porque sin él, nunca habría hecho lo que más la gustaba, cantar, bailar e interpretar.

Un par de años después de eso, Derek la propuso matrimonio, a lo que ella aceptó encantada. Unos años después, cuando se enteró de que iba a ser tía, ella sintió un poco de envidia y también se propuso ser madre. Un año después del nacimiento de sus sobrinos, ella y Derek tuvieron una niña, Molly Preston. En ese momento, su hija era lo más importante para ella, pero, obviamente, eso no significaba que ella no quisiera tener más hijos. Ella se había criado con un hermano y sabía lo que se sentía. Dos años después del nacimiento de Molly, dio a luz a gemelos, Jace y Nolan Preston, que resultaron ser como dos tornados arrasando un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo.

Su carrera como actriz mejoró a lo largo de los años, no tanto como para ganar un Óscar o un Globo de Oro, pero si como para protagonizar una serie, de la que su marido era productor, que luego tendría una gran fama en los Estados Unidos. De echo, unos años más tarde ganaría un _People Choice Award _a mejor actriz protagonista.

**Espero que os haya gustado a todos/as. Comentarios porfiiis. Besos! ;)**


	4. Spencer y Alistair

**Descargo la responsabilidad: no soy dueño ni de la serie ni de sus personajes.**

Cuando Spencer y Alistair se graduaron, Spencer obtuvo una beca de jugador para jugar en los _Chicago Bears_, y además, Alistair, que resultó que no se le daba mal bailar, fue aceptado en uno de los estudios de bailes más prestigiosos de Chicago. Una vez que se mudaron allí, les faltaba mucho tiempo libre y casi no se podían ver, por lo que su relación empezó a estar pendiente de un hilo.

Pasaron los años y Spencer fue cogiendo fuerza en el equipo, aún no era oficial para jugar en partidos importantes, pero jugaba, y no lo hacía mal. También empezó a coger fama ante la prensa, y esta fama se le empezó a subir a la cabeza, algo que a su pareja no le gustaba demasiado. Las discusiones entre ambos aumentó y estuvieron a punto de romper en más de una ocasión, pero siempre lo arreglaban.

Cuando recibieron la llamada del Sr. Schuster para asistir a la inauguración del auditorio Finn Hudson, Alistair no lo dudó, pero Spencer sí. El Glee club le había ayudado si, pero ahora su vida era diferente y quería disfrutarla. Además, no tenía ni idea de quién era ese Finn Hudson. En cambio, esto a Alistair no le parecía bien. El Glee club le había cambiado la vida, le había ayudado a ser más abierto, a hacer lo que realmente le gustaba. Además, tenía un as en la manga para convencer a Spencer de volver a Lima. Y lo consiguió.

Unos años después del acontecimiento del auditorio, Spencer consiguió triunfar como jugador de fútbol, y Alistair fue contratado en el estudio de baile para ser profesor.

Cuando pasaron los años y supieron que sus amigos habían formado sus familias, ellos prefirieron no tener hijos, no de momento. Preferían esperar qué les depararía el futuro. Y el futuro no fue muy bueno con Spencer. A los treinta y un años, en uno de los partidos más importantes de la Liga, sufrió un accidente. Se rompió una pierna entera y tuvo que ser operado. Estuvo cuatro meses en cama y cuando pudo empezar a andar, el médico le prohibió volver a jugar al fútbol. Fue en ese momento en el que decidieron adoptar una hija, Kylie Porter.

Alistair empezó a trabajar de forma menos intensa y Spencer comenzó a trabajar de co-entrenador de los _Chicago Bears_, al fin al cabo, el fue un gran jugador de fútbol durante muchos años y con él, ganaron más de una Liga. También, años después, cuando el entrenador decidió retirarse, el tomó el relevo.

**Otro capítulo! Quiero agradecer los, bueno más bien el comentario. Pronto subiré más. Besos!**


	5. Artie y Tina

**Descargo la responsabilidad: no soy dueño ni de la serie ni de sus personajes.**

Durante su estancia en Rhode Island, en la universidad de Brown, Tina no mantuvo mucho el contacto con Artie. Solo se veían cuando el Glee club se reunía para momentos especiales. Cuando Tina terminó su carrera de Artes Escénicas, Artie contactó con ella para que fuese su protagonista en un nuevo proyecto que estaba preparando, y que además sería el último que realizaría en la _New York Film Academy_. Fue en ese momento, mientras trabajaban juntos, cuando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro volvió a surgir.

Cuando Artie terminó su carrera como director de cine, le llegaron muchas oportunidades de realizar, en un principio, cortos, en los que, como no, Tina sería su protagonista principal. Unos años después, una de esas películas estuvo nominada a un Festival de Cine.

Una de las ventajas de ser un gran amigo de una de las mayores estrellas de la música del momento como Mercedes Jones, es que muchas de las canciones escritas por ella aparecían en muchas de esas películas que él dirigía.

Cuando el Sr. Schuster contactó con ellos para la inauguración del auditorio Finn Hudson, ambos no lo duraron ni un solo momento. El Glee club es lo mejor que les había pasado en la vida, y Finn fue uno de sus grandes amigos, una persona a la que jamás olvidarían y siempre llevarían en el corazón. Después de la reunión en el auditorio, lo celebraron con una buena cena en Breadsticks. Allí todos felicitaron a Tina por su trabajo y a Artie le dieron la enhorabuena por el premio que había recibido meses antes.

A ambos les llegó la verdadera oportunidad cuando una gran productora de Hollywood contactó con Artie y Tina para que dirigiese y protagonizase, respectivamente, una nueva película de drama. Ambos aceptaron encantados. Estuvieron viviendo en LA durante unos meses, mientras se rodaba la película, y después de esto volvieron a NY, donde Artie decidió escribir su primer guión de largometraje, ya que hasta el momento solo había escrito guiones para cortometrajes. Cuando lo finalizó, se lo presentó a la productora con la que había trabajado anteriormente, y les encantó. Comenzó a rodar la película y, cuando se estrenó en cines, recaudó millones de dólares. Además, fue nominada a varios premios como mejor película y mejor dirección.

Después de un par de años más haciendo películas y escribiendo guiones, decidió que era el momento de pedirle a Tina que se casara con él, a lo que ella aceptó encantada. Se casaron con veintiocho años, en una pequeña ceremonia en un salón de NY, donde asistieron sus familiares y amigos más cercanos, obviamente el Glee club. Unos meses después de la boda, Tina se enteró de que estaba embarazada, pero no se lo podía decir a Artie ya que estaba en LA trabajando en un nuevo proyecto que tenía preparado. A si que decidió darle una sorpresa cuando llegó. Le organizó una búsqueda del tesoro para que descubriera que iba a ser papá. Y cuando lo hizo, porque no podía saltar, pero si hubiera podido, lo hubiera hecho.

Su primera hija se llamó Mia Abrams. Era igual que su padre en todo, físico y carácter. Después de su nacimiento, Tina fue contratada para hacer un papel protagonista en una nueva serie de televisión, hacía de una madre divorciada al cargo de tres hijos pequeños. Resultó ser una comedia que tuvo mucho éxito en Estados Unidos. Por eso, la familia Abrams tuvo que mudarse a LA.

Unos cuatro años después de que Mia naciese, Tina se volvió a quedar embarazada, algo que no afectó mucho a su carrera ya que en la serie su personaje también se quedaba embarazada. Su segundo hijo fue un niño, Logan Finn Abrams. Artie siempre había querido ponerle de segundo nombre Finn a su hijo en honor a su difunto amigo.

La carrera de ambos fue ascendiendo con los años, al igual que su fama. Artie pudo trabajar con grandes estrellas de cine como Gary Oldman, Morgan Freeman, Meryl Streep, etc. Cuando la carrera de Artie estaba en su punto más alto, recibió el Óscar a mejor director. En su discurso, a parte de nombrar a su familia, también nombró a sus amigos, porque nunca se olvidaría de ellos, y por supuesto, al Sr. Schuster y al Glee club, porque sin él, no estaría donde está ahora, con una vida perfecta y haciendo lo que más le gusta hacer.

En cambio Tina se dio cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo la infancia de sus hijos, y por eso, cuando la serie finalizó, dejó a un lado su carrera como actriz y se dedicó a sus hijos. Cuando ambos fueron mayores y hacían su propia vida, Tina retomó su carrera y, aunque costó un poco al principio, logró tener la misma fama que tuvo unos años atrás. Años después de que Artie recibiese su Óscar a mejor director, ella lo recibió a mejor actriz. Y, como dicen, la espera merece la pena.

**Otro capítulo más! Gracias por los comentarios y espero que os haya gustado. Espero poder seguir escribiendo y, por favor, estoy un poco seca de ideas, si pudieseis darme algunas, os lo agradecería. Besos!**


	6. Santana y Brittany

**Descargo la responsabilidad: no soy dueño ni de la serie ni de sus personajes.**

Cuando Santana dejó las animadoras de la universidad de Kentucky y se mudó a Nueva York con Rachel y Kurt, realizó diferentes trabajos como camarera, protagonista en diferentes anuncios o sustituta en Broadway, algo que casi le cuesta su relación de amistad con Rachel. Cuando Brittany se graduó en el MIT, le ofrecieron un trabajo como física en un laboratorio, pero lo rechazó, porque su pasión no era la física, sino el baile. Fue contratada por la escuela de baile de Chicago y empezó a trabajar con su antiguo compañero del instituto y amigo, Mike Chang.

Cuando ella y Santana volvieron a Lima para ayudar a Rachel y Kurt a encontrar a nuevos miembros para el Glee club, Santana la pidió matrimonio y ella aceptó encantada. Tuvieron la suerte de que la boda se la pagasen sus padres y así, el dinero que habían ahorrado en los últimos años trabajando, lo utilizarían para viajar por todo el mundo.

Después de viajar durante un año a los rincones más exóticos y bonitos del mundo, decidieron volver a instalarse en Chicago y recuperar sus trabajos. Brittany volvió a la escuela de baile y Santana comenzó a trabajar en el Instituto de Arte de Chicago.

Cuando el Sr. Schuster contactó con ellas para la inauguración del auditorio Finn Hudson, hicieron la maleta y volvieron a su pueblo natal, porque el Glee club había significado mucho para ellas. Sin él, no estarían aquí hoy. El Glee las había ayudado mucho a ambas, Santana no habría salido del armario y Brittany aún seguiría siendo la Brittany inocente de hacía unos años.

Cuando llegaron a Lima, muchos recuerdos volvieron, sobretodo para Santana. Había perdido muchas cosas en ese pueblo, cosas que jamás recuperaría. Pero también había ganado muchas, como el amor de su vida.

Estuvieron una semana allí y volvieron de nuevo a Chicago. Pero el día a día se hacía cada vez más pesado. Ambas empezaron a tener más y más trabajo y apenas tenían tiempo para ellas. La cosa se estabilizó cuando el trabajo fue menos abundante, y fue en ese momento cuando Brittany le propuso a Santana la idea de formar una familia, ser madres.

Esa idea le asustaba un poco a Santana. No sabía si había nacido para criar a un pequeño bebé. Sabía que era una gran responsabilidad y ella solía tener muy poca paciencia con los niños pequeños. Pero Brittany la acabó convenciendo, a su manera.

Eligieron entre muchos candidatos para que pusiera la "semilla", y eligieron a un hombre físicamente guapo, con un historial impecable. Era cirujano en Washington DC, tenía un coeficiente intelectual por encima de la media y, además, era un hombre caritativo. Todos los años viajaba a África durante tres meses a operar a niños que lo necesitaban.

Fue Santana la que decidió quedarse embarazada, y nueve mese después nació Valerie Alma López-Pierce. Su primer nombre se lo pusieron por su canción, Valerie de Amy Winehouse, y Alma por la abuela de Santana, que después de aceptar su sexualidad, la había apoyado en todo y más. Su hija fue una bendición, y resultó que a Santana no se la daba tan mal ser madre.

Valerie sacó el físico de su padre, al que nunca conocería, y el carácter de su madre. También sacó el talento musical y artístico de ambas madres. La apuntaron a todo tipo de clases artísticas, la primera, por supuesto, baile. También aprendió a tocar el piano, algo que no se la daba mal y la encantaba.

Pasaron los años y Santana y Brittany disfrutaban ver crecer a su hija, dándole gracias todos los días al Glee club por haberlas unido más de lo que ya estaban. Los chicos del Glee club original quedaban siempre que podían, y ellas nunca dudaron de estar allí siempre. Siempre le agradecerían al Sr. Schuster de haber vuelto a abrir el Glee, siempre.

**Otro capítulo más, espero que os halla gustado. Siento la espera tan larga. Comentarios, por favor! Besos :)**


	7. Sam

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** **no soy dueño de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.**

**Nota del autor: ¡Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir un capítulo, pero estoy tan ocupada ****últimamente que prácticamente no puedo escribir. Espero que no os hayáis cansado de tanto esperar y prometo subir capítulos más habitualmente. Espero que este os guste y, obviamente, lo disfrutéis :).**

La vida de Sam había cambiado radicalmente. Cuando el Sr. Schuster le ofreció dirigir el Glee Club, supuso una gran oportunidad y un gran reto para él. Jamás se hubiera imaginado dirigiendo una de las cosas que más le importaban del mundo. Esa responsabilidad de dirigir a chicos a los que, al principio, sacaba cinco años, era algo totalmente nuevo para él.

Al principio, necesitó un poco de ayuda del Sr. Schu, pero poco a poco le cogió el tranquillo. Después de un año entero dirigiéndolo y, para su sorpresa y la de muchos que lo conocían, habiendo llegado a las Nacionales, volvieron a ganarlas. Esto supuso su aumento de confianza en si mismo y en la de los chicos. Poco a poco, se fue ganado la confianza de muchos que no le consideraban un líder, y, al cabo de los años, se convirtió en algo parecido a lo que el Sr. Schuster había sido para él y sus amigos, un "padre" para el Glee Club.

Cuando la ex-entrenadora, y ahora vicepresidenta, Sylvester habló con él y con el Sr. Schuster para renombrar el auditorio con el nombre de Finn Hudson, él y Will no lo pensaron ni un minuto, accedieron al instante. Él y el Sr. Schuster contactaron con todos los antiguos miembros del Glee Club y decidieron rendirle un homenaje a su gran amigo Finn, al que tanto querían.

Después de una increíble versión de_ I Lived_, lo celebraron a lo grande en Breadsticks con una cena privada con todos los antiguos miembros del Glee Club, y amigos y familiares de Finn. En la fiesta, también intentó volver a liarse con Mercedes, algo que no consiguió ya que ella estaba comprometida con un rapero que había conocido en una fiesta en Los Ángeles un par de años atrás.

En el ámbito de lo privado, un par de semanas después de la fiesta del Glee Club, Sam se enteró de que iba a ser padre. Una ex-novia suya, Anna, con la que había cortado hacía unos tres meses, estaba embarazada, y él era el padre. Cuando se lo dijo, se desmayó y estuvo inconsciente durante un par de horas. Cuando despertó y se calmó un poco, accedió a estar en la vida de su hijo o hija.

Recibió mucha ayuda del Sr. Schuster durante los nueve meses de espera. Le enseñó muchas cosas; a cambiar pañales, a cómo coger un bebé en sus primeros meses, a cómo sacarles los gases, etc. Él nunca había estado preparado para ser padre. Lo único que le gustaba hacer con niños pequeños era jugar con ellos.

Durante los nueve meses, había estado todo el tiempo cerca de Anna, ayudándola en todo lo que podía, acompañándola siempre al médico, etc. Incluso llegó un momento en el que él la pidió matrimonio con la esperanza de que ella aceptara por el echo de que iban a tener un hijo juntos. Pero ella lo rechazó porque no estaba dispuesta a comprometerse con él. Aunque fuesen a tener un bebé juntos, no quería mantener una relación estable.

Cuando pasaron los nueve meses y su ex-novia se puso de parto, se puso tan nervioso que vomitó en el coche mientras el Sr. Schu conducía hacia el hospital. A las 3:39 de la mañana de un lunes de abril, nació su primera y única hija, Alice Samantha Evans. Cuando vio a su hija por primera ver, Sam se puso a llorar y estuvo así durante horas. Era la criatura más pequeña y hermosa que había visto jamás, y decidió que desde ese momento la iba a cuidar y querer como jamás lo había hecho con nadie.

Anna y él acabaron llegando a un acuerdo; tendrían custodia compartida sobre su hija. Algo que a Sam le disgustó al principio porque él quería pasar cada minuto del día con su pequeña.

Pasaron los años y él y el Glee Club seguían ganado Nacionales. Se habían convertido en uno de los coros más reconocidos de Estados Unidos. Además, su hija crecía cada día más y más, y él estaba muy orgulloso de ella. La enseñó a tocar la guitarra y a cantar, hasta que tuvo la edad de entrar en un pequeño coro infantil de la escuela primaria, donde era una de las niñas con mejor voz.

Sam nunca volvió a tener pareja estable, lo que no quita un rollo o dos con alguna chica. Para él, lo más importante era el Glee Club, que se lo había dado todo y del cuál había aprendido mucho, y su hija, que cada día se parecía más a él y a al que quería más que a nada en el mundo.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Siento haber tardado tanto, espero que la próxima sea más rápida. Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos. Gracias y un beso!**


	8. Mercedes

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** **no soy dueño de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.**

¿Quién iba a imaginar que la vida de una persona que ha nacido y crecido en Lima, Ohio, iba a cambiar tan radicalmente? Desde luego, Mercedes no. Cuando era pequeña siempre había soñado en convertirse en alguien como Whitney Houston, Aretha Franklin o Mariah Carey. Y ahora que lo había conseguido, todavía no se lo creía, pensaba que todo era un sueño.

Su vida no podía ser más perfecta. Con tan solo veinticuatro años ya había conseguido ser número uno en las listas de canciones más escuchadas en tres ocasiones, y con su nuevo disco había vendido más de un millón de copias en todo Estados Unidos. Y todo se lo debía al Glee Club, al Sr. Schuster, porque sin él probablemente no hubiera tenido el valor de dar el paso, y a Sam, porque gracias a él, y al vídeo que subió de ella cantando _Disco Inferno_ a Youtube, estaba hoy aquí.

Siempre se había imaginado una vida con él a su lado, siendo felices y todo eso. Pero cuando ella se mudó a Los Ángeles y él se quedó en Lima, acabando su último curso en el instituto, lo vio complicado. Las cosas mejoraron cuando se mudaron los dos a Nueva York, todo lo que había planeado había vuelto a su mente, pero se complicó cuando él decidió volver a Lima a intentar reabrir el Glee Club. Pero ahora ella era feliz, estaba comprometida con un rapero, Chase Hayes, con el que había estado saliendo durante un par de años, y la hacía sentir igual de bien que Sam.

Cuando el Sr. Schu contactó con ella para la inauguración del auditorio Finn Hudson, sacó un billete que iba directo a Lima para reunirse con todos sus amigos. El Glee Club lo había sido todo para ella. Cuando se reunían en la sala del coro, se sentía como en casa, como que podría ser ella misma de verdad y compartirlo con la gente a la que quería. En esa sala es donde realmente hizo amigos de verdad, de los que nunca te van a fallar.

Después de interpretar _I Lived_, todos los antiguos miembros del Glee Club cenaron en Breadsticks. Hacía mucho que no veía a algunas personas, como Quinn y Puck, que por cierto, ahora vivían en Colorado. O como a Brittany y Santana, que hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ellas. También se alegró de volver a ver a Sam. No había cambiado nada en estos últimos cinco años, seguía siendo él mismo. Se intentó liar con ella durante toda la noche, pero no podía hacerlo, estaba comprometida, algo que a él le disgustó muchísimo.

Cuando regresó a Nueva York, su agente la comunicó una noticia que la cambió la vida de arriba a abajo. La habían nominado a los Grammy por su nuevo álbum, que había arrasado en ventas ese mismo verano. No se lo podía creer. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar al Sr. Schu para contárselo, que por cierto, se emocionó mucho y se sintió muy orgulloso de ella. Después a sus padres y después al resto de sus amigos

Durante la ceremonia de los premios estuvo acompañada de su prometido, y estaba tan nerviosa que no podía parar de sudar. Ahora sabía lo que sintió Rachel cuando la nominaron al Tony. Cuando nombraron a los candidatos al Grammy en la categoría Álbum del Año, dejó de respirar, no sabía por qué, pero así lo hizo. Y cuando dijeron su nombre, de repente, se imaginó sola en la sala, sin nadie alrededor, y cuando subió al escenario a recoger el premio, se imaginó a todos sus amigos allí sentados, haciéndola ovaciones y felicitándola a gritos. Su discurso fue muy breve. Agradeció a todos aquellos que la habían apoyado, que la querían, y que siempre habían estado a su lado, como el Sr. Schuster y sus amigos y su prometido.

Al día siguiente de volver de los Ángeles, lo celebró en un restaurante muy conocido de Nueva York con Rachel y Jesse, Kurt, Blaine y su hija, Kitty y Roderick, y Chase.

Ella y Chase comenzaron a organizar su boda al año siguiente, y pusieron fecha para febrero del 2023. A la boda asistieron todos sus amigos y familiares, incluso Sam, que asistió con su pequeña Alice, que tenía que reconocer que era igual que él. Después de la boda se convirtieron en la pareja más "importante" y de la que más se hablaba en prácticamente todo el país. Hasta su madre la llamaba de vez en cuando para preguntarla si lo que veía en la televisión y lo que leía en las revistas era cierto.

Un par de años después de su boda, decidieron tener un hijo. La verdad, le hacía más ilusión a Chase que ha mercedes, pero no podía decirle que no. Se pusieron a ello, y en unos cuatro meses, se quedó embarazada. La verdad es que pensaban que iban a tardar menos, pero al final lo consiguieron. El embarazo fue bastante bien, y en la primavera del 2026, dio a luz a un precioso niño, Colton Chase Hayes. Mercedes creía que no podía ser más feliz, de echo, compuso un par de canciones en honor a su hijo recién nacido.

La prensa american estaba como loca ante este acontecimiento. Los paparazzi les seguían a donde fuesen. No podían pisar la calle sin encontrar un fotógrafo en cada esquina. Incluso cuando fueron a Lima a presentar a sus amigos a su bebé, había algún fotógrafo.

Dos años después, se enteró que estaba otra vez embarazada. Su felicidad ya era muy grande, pero después de esta noticia, aun más. Ese mismo año fue nominada a otro Grammy, esta vez a la Mejor Canción, que por cierto, compuso para su hijo y su marido. Durante la ceremonia estuvo menos nerviosa que la última vez. Quizá más cansada teniendo en cuenta que estaba de siete meses, pero muy contenta. Volvió a ganar y volvió a sentirse la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Un par de meses después, llegó la hora de dar a luz a su segundo bebé, pero llegó el día previsto y nada. Empezó a preocuparse cuando salió de cuentas y todavía no había nacido. Cuando fueron al médico, este les dio fecha para inducirla el parto. No era bueno que permaneciera demasiado tiempo dentro de la madre, ni para el bebé ni para ella. Nació la tarde de un jueves de Junio, y le llamaron Parker Tao Hayes. Después de ver su carita, el susto de que no naciera se les pasó completamente.

Tras cuatro años siguiendo con su carrera, recibió un Disco de Oro, que ahora adorna una de las paredes de su apartamento en Nueva York, que comparte con su increíble marido y donde cría a sus preciosos hijos. Cuando se sienta a pensar en su vida, siempre se le dibuja una sonrisa en la cara. No puede ser más perfecta. Y todo se lo debe al Glee Club.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos. Gracias y un beso!**


	9. Quinn y Puck

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** **no soy dueño de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.**

Todos los miembros del Glee club sabían que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y más aun después de haber tenido una hija juntos. Pero lo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba es que realmente iban a durar tanto tiempo.

Tras haber confesado su amor hacia Puck delante de todos los miembros del Glee club y aceptar convertirse en una pareja, Quinn estaba preocupada por cómo iban a llevar su relación estando ella en Yale y él en las Fuerzas Aéreas, viajando de un lado a otro cada poco tiempo. No sabía cómo, pero lo consiguieron.

Después de haberse graduado en Artes Escénicas en la universidad de Yale y haber conseguido que a él le asentasen en una base en Colorado, decidieron mudarse a un pequeño apartamento en Colorado Springs, cerca de la base Aérea Schriever. Ellos sabían cómo era la convivencia en pareja, ya que estuvieron viviendo juntos durante unos meses cuando ella estaba embarazada de Beth, aunque esta vez fue diferente, ya que Puck era más maduro que hacía siete años.

Ella consiguió trabajo en una pequeña escuela de artes escénicas en la ciudad, y él consiguió convertirse en uno de los mejores pilotos, a pesar de su corta edad. La vida era tranquila en su pequeño apartamento, incluso adoptaron una perro, un Boxer, al que llamaron Truman. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando, en el verano del 2020, se reencontraron en Nueva York con Shelby. Habían ido a pasar unas semanas con Rachel, Jesse, Kurt y Blaine tras el nacimiento de su hija, y un día, mientras daban una vuelta por Central Park, se toparon con ella. No había cambiado prácticamente nada, seguía siendo igual, quizá tenía unas cuantas arrugas más, pero ya está. Estuvieron hablando una rato sobre los últimos años, hasta que Puck hizo la pregunta que Shelby estaba temiendo. No quería que su hija de tan solo diez años supiera tan pronto sobre sus padres biológicos. Shelby sabía que estaba empezando a sospechar que era adoptada, pero todavía no habían tenido esa charla. Shelby se lo explicó lo más amable que pudo, se despidió de ellos y se fue. Quinn y Puck no supieron nada de ella hasta años después.

Cuando, unos meses después, el Sr. Schu los llamó para la inauguración del auditorio Finn Hudson, cada uno pidió un par de días libres en el trabajo y se fueron directos a Lima. ¿Qué serían ellos sin el Glee club? Desde luego, nada. Quizá Quinn si que habría llegado tan lejos profesionalmente como lo estaba ahora, pero en el carácter probablemente seguiría siendo la misma que cuando era la capitana de animadoras. Y Puck. Bueno, probablemente estaría en la cárcel o algo peor. Además, ellos sabían que nunca hubieran estado juntos de no ser por la ayuda que recibieron de todos sus amigos, los cuales hicieron en la sala del coro.

Tras cantar una impresionante versión de _I Lived_, cenaron en Breadsticks con todos sus amigos. Se alegraron mucho de verlos a todos. A Quinn la alegró volver a ver a Mercedes, a la cual felicitó por sus discos, que por cierto los tenía todos, o a Santana y Brittany, que por desgracia solo podía contactar con ellas a través del móvil. A Puck le alegró mucho ver de nuevo a Sam y a Mike, que no habían cambiado nada, sobretodo Sam. Lo que más pena le dio de estar otra vez en casa fue el no poder compartir unas cervezas con el que siempre sería su mejor amigo y la razón por la que se habían vuelto a unir todos, Finn. Se notaba que él ya no estaba allí, y que nunca estaría. Pero cada uno de ellos lo llevaría en el corazón, siempre.

La idea de matrimonio a Puck siempre le había asustado. Él estaba muy enamorado de Quinn, de eso estaba convencido, pero la idea de llevar un anillo en el dedo anular para el resto de su vida, hasta que la muerte los separase, le daba miedo. Por desgracia, no le quedó otra opción que casarse con ella tras enterarse de que estaba embarazada. Sabía que una pareja, en pleno siglo XXI, podía criar a un hijo sin necesidad de unirse en matrimonio, pero a ella la hacía mucha ilusión, y sabía que si no se casaba con ella antes de tener el bebé, su suegro estaría amenazándole de muerte hasta que pasasen por el altar.

Organizaron la boda a toda velocidad. Querían casarse antes de anunciar su embarazo. Además, ayudó la forma en que sus madres lo organizaron todo. Dejaron la religión a un lado y decidieron casarse en el ayuntamiento de Colorado Springs y celebrarlo en el salón de un hotel. Fue una ceremonia muy agradable, en pleno marzo de 2023. Todos sus amigos asistieron, el Sr. Schuster y al Srta. Pillsbury asistieron con sus cuatro hijos. Sus respectivos padres también vinieron (Russell con su novia, a la que sacaba unos quince años, y el padre de Puck solo, dispuesto a gorronear toda la comida que pudiera), y la tensión entre sus madres y ellos se podía notar en el ambiente. Cuando la fiesta acabó, decidieron dar la gran noticia, y les dijeron a todos que serían padres después del verano. Esta noticia no sorprendió a prácticamente nadie, y menos a sus amigos, que conocían demasiado bien sus hábitos sexuales. En cambio a Russell no le sentó demasiado bien, cosa que a Quinn y a Judy les importó bastante poco.

Quinn no recordaba lo duro que era un embarazo, sobretodo las últimas semanas. Además, Puck tampoco ayudaba demasiado cuando intentaba hacerla sentir mejor. Estaba siempre encima, quería hacer todo lo que no había hecho durante el embarazo de Beth, y eso a Quinn la ponía de los nervios.

Cuando por fin llegó el momento del parto, el viernes 2 de septiembre del 2023, Quinn volvió a experimentar una de las sensaciones más bonitas en la vida de una mujer, traer al mundo a su hijo. Eso no quita que Puck no se llevase más de un insulto y amenaza durante el proceso, claro. A las 07:07, nació su hijo, Connor Finn Puckerman, con una gran mata de pelo negro en la cabeza y un chillido que debió despertar a todo Colorado. La decisión del nombre la había hecho Puck. Quería llamar a su hijo como su mejor amigo, pero no quería que fuese su primer nombre porque sabía que cada vez que lo nombrase, se le haría un nudo en el estómago, así que, le llamaron Connor, un nombre que les gustaba a los dos. Los recientes padres no podían ser más felices. Su bebé por fin estaba en el mundo, y lo disfrutarían como les hubiera gustado hacerlo con Beth.

Una tarde de enero del año siguiente, recibieron una llamada de alguien que no esperaban, Shelby. Les contó que había hablado con Beth sobre su adopción, que ella quería conocer a sus verdaderos padres y que Shelby había aceptado. La reacción de ambos fue de sorpresa, pero la que menos se lo esperaba fue Quinn, sobretodo después de cómo acabó su relación tras lo que le hizo a Shelby años atrás.

Llegaron a Nueva York una semana después, y tanto Puck como Quinn tenían un nudo en el estómago. No sabían cómo reaccionaría Beth al verles, o cómo sería ella después de tantos años. Pero lo que más les preocupaba era cómo sería la actitud de Shelby con ellos allí. Decidieron dejar a Connor con Rachel y Jesse mientras hacían la visita porque no sabían cómo reaccionaría Beth al saber que habían tenido otro hijo. Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, fue Shelby las que los recibió, los invitó a entrar y, allí estaba ella. No había cambiado demasiado. Ya no era tan rubia como cuando era un bebé, pero seguía teniendo el físico de su padre. Cuando la vieron sentada en el sillón, a Quinn la dio un vuelco el corazón, e incluso se la escapó una pequeña lágrima. Se presentaron y comenzó el gran interrogatorio. Quinn y Puck la contaron toda la historia de cómo fue creada, de por qué la dieron en adopción, de cómo ellos acabaron juntos a pesar de todo, etc. Beth prácticamente no habló durante la hora que estuvieron contando la historia, y para su sorpresa, su reacción fue muy madura. Lo entendía. Entendía que dos chicos que no salen juntos en el instituto y que prácticamente no tienen relación, no pueden criar a un bebé que no esperaban porque sería irresponsable. Y, además, se mostró muy contenta al saber que, después de todo lo que habían pasado, habían tenido un final feliz. Tampoco se mostró afectada cuando la contaron que hacía unos meses habían vueltos a ser padres, al contrario, quería conocer a su hermanito. Durante toda la tarde estuvieron charlando y sabiendo un poco más de la vida de cada uno. Quinn y Puck se emocionaron al saber todos los logros que había conseguido su hija en estos años. Y Beth se quedó muy satisfecha de saber que sus padres eran encantadores, y que tenían una historia y un por qué la habían dado en adopción. Cuando acabó la visita, los tres acordaron intentar verse más. De hecho, al día siguiente, fueron a comer a un restaurante donde la presentaron al pequeño Connor, al que pareció que la gustó Beth porque no se separó de ella en todo el día.

Los días, las semanas, los meses y los años pasaban, y la vida en casa de los Puckerman era muy feliz. El mismo año que se habían reencontrado con Beth, ella y la familia Puckerman fueron de vacaciones a Italia, un viaje que probablemente ninguno de ellos olvidará. Bueno, Connor sí, teniendo en cuenta que no había cumplido ni el año. Beth estaba muy contenta de poder tener relación con sus padres, lo que no quitaba que no la tuviera con Shelby, al fin y al cabo ella era su madre, la que la había dado una casa, una educación, comida en la mesa todos los días, etc.

En su tercer aniversario de boda, Quinn organizó una bonita cena para celebrar no sólo su aniversario, sino también una noticia que había recibido unos días antes. Estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo. Después de la cena, se lo contó a Puck, que casi escupe el vino mientras se lo estaba diciendo. Era una noticia que no se esperaba, teniendo en cuenta que no lo habían planeado. Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco habían planeado su primer embarazo, así que daba un poco igual.

Su segunda hija, Harper Quinn Puckerman, nació el 13 de noviembre de 2026, y era todo lo contrario a su hermano mayor, rubia y con los ojos claros, aunque si que es verdad que lloraba más que Connor. A él al principio le resultó raro no ser el único niño pequeño en la casa, algo que no se tomó muy bien los primeros meses, cuando intentaba tirar del pelo a su hermana cada vez que podía. Este comportamiento asustó un poco a Quinn y a Puck al principio, pero el pediatra les dijo que era normal que sintiese un poco de envidia hacia su hermana los primeros meses, pero que tampoco debían dejar de prestarle atención a su hijo mayor porque, al fin y al cabo, necesitaba la misma atención que su hermana.

Cada vez que se hacían más mayores, las peleas entre ellos eran más frecuentes, sobre todo por los juguetes y por el mando de la televisión, algo a lo que Quinn y Puck se acostumbraron rápidamente. No había un solo día en el que no había peleas y gritos en casa. Quinn y Puck hicieron un acuerdo. No tener más hijos hasta que no fueran un poco más mayores, cosa que no se cumplió, porque unos años después, concretamente en el 2030, Quinn se enteró de que estaba embarazada otra vez.

Dio a luz a finales de ese año a su tercera hija, Aria Ava Puckerman, que era una mezcla de ambos. Después de esto, Puck decidió hacerse la vasectomía, porque sabía que con su suerte, podría llegar a tener otros tres hijos. Las competiciones entre los hermanos mayores por ver quien era el mejor hermano se hicieron continuas, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no era tan divertido. Sus hijos fueron creciendo cada día, y descubrieron que, a pesar de sus continuas peleas, se protegían los unos a los otros y, lo más importante, se querían.

La vida en el hogar Puckerman no era fácil, al fin y al cabo nunca lo había sido, pero eran felices de esa manera. Quinn y Puck no podían pedir más de lo que tenían. Ambos tenían un trabajo, una casa, unos hijos que no eran perfectos, pero eran sus hijos y los querían tal cual eran, y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Sabían que el Glee club les había ayudado mucho a esto. Y nuca serían lo que son ahora si no hubiera sido por ello. Se lo agradecerían siempre, y a sus hijos les enseñarían todo lo que el Glee club les había enseñado a ellos.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Probablemente notareis que el final de Quinn y Puck es mucho más largo. Lo confieso, soy Quick desde que empezó la serie (OTP forever), y me encantó que acabaran juntos. Aunque también me disgustó que en la sexta temporada prácticamente no tuvieran interacción entre ellos. Ah, y los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos. Gracias y besito! *muac***


End file.
